


Girl, I hear you're getting married

by NIKINOU



Series: Making Plans [6]
Category: Mad Men
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIKINOU/pseuds/NIKINOU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted finally congratulates the happy couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl, I hear you're getting married

After ascending from the subway, Ted stops at the newsstand on this blustery December morning. He turns up his collar and wraps his coat closer, the line is long today and not moving quickly either. The sky is gray, and it is cold and damp. It feels like it could rain, or even snow. This weather is doing nothing to improve his gray mood. He was glad to return to New York, and relieved to be at McCann, back at a large firm – he didn’t have nearly as much of the work pressure he had been feeling. But, he was also back at a firm where Peggy was working. With her now fiancé, Stan. He heard about the engagement through the grapevine, and at first decided it was a hoax. Those two? Really? But then he would hear it again and again in the break room from conversations the secretaries had while pouring coffee… “Did you see her ring?” “Oh, I’m soooo happy for Miss Olson!” Every time he overheard the chatter, it was like a sucker punch to the gut. Now he fully understood how Peggy felt when she first saw HIS face upon his return from California. Yes, he had been actively avoiding both Peggy and Stan these past few weeks.  
A transistor radio dangling precariously above the newsclerk’s head is playing a song that he cannot bear to hear anymore…  
Girl, I heard you're getting married  
Heard you're getting married, this time you're really sure  
And this is the end, they say you really mean it  
This guy's the one that makes you feel so safe  
So sane and so secure

And baby, if he loves you more than me  
Maybe it's the best thing  
Maybe it's the best thing for you  
But it's the worst that could happen to me

I'll never get married, never get married  
You know that's not my scene  
But a girl like you needs to be married  
I've known all along you couldn't live forever in between

And baby, if he loves you more than me  
Maybe it's the best thing  
Maybe it's the best thing for you  
But it's the worst that could happen to me

And girl, I don't really blame you  
For having a dream of your own  
Hey girl, I don't really blame you  
A woman like you needs a house and a home, baby

If he really loves you more than me  
Maybe it's the best thing  
Maybe it's the best thing for you  
But it's the worst that could happen

Oh girl, don't wanna get married  
Girl, I'm never, never gonna marry, no no  
No, it's the worst that could happen  
The worst that could happen  
Oh girl, the worst that could happen

“That was New York’s own, Johnny Maestro and The Brooklyn Bridge, ‘The Worst That Could Happen’. It’s 8:35 and 31 degrees in midtown. Chance of snow flurries later this afternoon….” The radio announcer seemed to trail off. Thank God that song was over. Ted took his copy of the New York Times and walked quickly into the building. He really should congratulate them both, it would be the classy thing to do, but he didn’t know if he was capable of keeping a lid on his emotions.

After a cup of strong coffee and a strong self-talk, Ted makes his way over to Peggy’s office. He feels like he’s going to the principal’s office. She is sitting at the desk, typing away, very focused on her work.

“Good morning.” he says.

“Hey, Ted! Good morning to you too! Long time no see.” Peggy is happy to see him. It does feel a bit awkward though.

“I just wanted to come by and congratulate you…Stan too. I’ve just been so inundated lately though.”

Ted lied. What could he tell her? That he didn’t come by because he couldn’t bear the thought of her marrying someone else. He knows he put her through an emotional wringer. He really could not have had any expectations from her at all. He knows that he basically strung her on a line while he tried to decide what to do about the future. His future, his family’s future. He concedes to himself that he didn’t really think about her future. She told him herself, rather bitterly, that he was fortunate to be able to make decisions.

“Oh thanks so much. Stan is on his way over now….you can tell him yourself. We need to run out for a bit…wedding prep. Who knew this would become a second job?” she laughs.

‘Oh terrific!’ Ted thinks to himself. ‘That’s all I need, to see HIM now.’

Stan has his coat on when he walks in. “Hey Ted! How ya been? Getting back in the swim at the old stomping grounds?” He seems happy and gregarious. Why shouldn’t he be? ‘Surely he knows about Peggy and me’ Ted thinks. How can he be so friendly?

“Oh yeah. Happy to be able breathe a bit.” Ted retorts. “How about you? How are you fitting in?”

“Not bad.” Stan answers. “It is BIG here though. Wow.”

“I’m sorry, congratulations Stan. On your engagement. You know, you are a lucky man.”

Stan smiles broadly. “Oh, I know it. She reminds me daily.” Stan lets out a boisterous laugh. Ted smiles. Peggy just rolls her eyes.

Ted is thinking ‘Oh please…just go, both of you. Go, do your wedding prep. Just let me out of here. I did what I had to do…wishing you well while I die a little inside.’


End file.
